


Not Always Unseen

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Time Skip, Public Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: What Byleth thinks is a safe encounter, turns out to be well seen.Mercedes followed Annette’s line of vision to see Sylvain and their professor somewhat cuddled together on the bench dimly lit by the light filtering out of the greenhouse windows.  “Oh my.  Is that the Professor and Sylvain?  Do you think they are together?”





	Not Always Unseen

Stretching her legs out in front of her, Byleth relaxed back on the bench and settled to read her book. She liked the little area outside the greenhouse at the bottom of the second-floor dormitory stairs. It was a less traveled area, and she could usually take a break there with only the occasional interruption. 

Things had gone fairly well at the meetings and seminar today, so she felt she owed herself this bit of time after dinner to just relax a bit. The book she had decided to read was rather amusing, she decided. It wasn’t really meant to be, and yet, the tale about a band of mercenaries seemed that way to her. Clearly, the author had never really known real mercenaries she decided, unless those she had always been associated with along side Jeralt were the anomaly.

As her hand lifted to turn the page, she noticed Sylvain clear the bottom steps of the dormitory stairway and smiled despite herself. Even as he was now walking toward her, his red hair fluffing around his head, she felt a little skitter up her spine. It had been a couple of weeks now that they had been quietly stealing time together. The scoundrel had wiggled his way into her heart despite its inability to function like any normal human being’s.

“Good book?” he was asking as he sat down beside her and dipped his head for a kiss.

“It’s….interesting,” she replied as she adjusted herself a bit so she was nestled in the crook of his arm as he draped it across her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. “Did you and Ingrid have a good training session?”

“It was okay,” he answered as his fingers began trailing along the curve of her breast. “She got distracted when Dimitri came in and decided to take her to the village. Ended up working with Felix for a bit.”

“And he pushed you more than you wanted, right?”

Sylvain chuckled now. “Ah, you know us all too well. I think Felix was hoping you would come in and test him a bit.”

She shook her head. “Not tonight. He will have to make due on his own or maybe talk Catherine into it.” She set her book down next to her now realizing it was too dark to read it now, and Sylvain was a clear distraction. 

“But I was actually looking for you,” he admitted as he tipped her chin up so he could kiss her again. “I was afraid you had been whisked away to some ridiculous meeting about something or other.”

“Mercie,” Annette said as she elbowed Mercedes in the ribs while standing outside of her room on the landing, “do you see that?”

Mercedes followed Annette’s line of vision to see Sylvain and their professor somewhat cuddled together on the bench dimly lit by the light filtering out of the greenhouse windows. “Oh my. Is that the Professor and Sylvain? Do you think they are together?”

“He kissed her, Mercie, and she didn’t slap him,” Annette pointed out matter of factly, “I would say that they are,” she added as she moved closer to the end of the landing to peer at them over a few crates stacked there.

“What? Really? When do you think this happened?” Mercedes was trying not to look but couldn’t help it as she walked over to get a better look as well. “Do we have to pretend we don’t know? I’m not sure I can.”

“I just love secrets,” Annette said with a smile. “Look at the way they are cuddled up. Isn’t it cute? How long do you think this has been going on?”

Byleth decided it was quiet and dark enough now that she felt comfortable to adjust herself so that she was laying on the bench with her head on Sylvain’s lap. “I missed you last night,” she said quietly looking up at him as she playfully bumped her head against his crotch with a smile.

“Ahh, I have just become the studhorse for you now,” he said in a teasing, quieted voice. “Seems I have awakened a little beast.” His hand trailed around her thigh as she rested with her knees up. He leaned just a bit so he could dip his finger into her panties under her skirt.

“It’s a hazard of being so good,” she purred as she moved her hips just enough so he could better reach her most sensitive area causing her to sigh. The idea of touching him and him touching her in the shadows outside the dorms should not have been exciting to her, but it was. At least now that they were at war, the dorms were no longer filled and therefore foot traffic in this particular area was very light with most using the other entrance. “And silly me, I actually enjoy your company.”

“Slide up here, into my lap,” he directed and spread his thighs so that her butt nestled between them. “There we go,” he said as he bent his head and captured her lips pushing his tongue into her mouth. He cradled her with a light embrace enjoying the contact. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered against her ear. “I can’t help but want to touch you.”

He adjusted to hold her against him in a one-armed embrace while his other hand slipped up under her skirt and down the waistband of her panties. He smiled against her as he felt that she was already wet and ready for his fingers to perform their magic.

“Sylvain,” she sighed as her head tipped back and he trailed kisses along her cheek and jaw. Her hands moved to pull on his trousers, working to release them open enough so that she could touch him. She smiled when her hand finally came in contact with his aroused flesh. She licked her hand and slowly began to stroke him. “Ahhh,” she sighed as she rocked her hips forward into his hand as he dipped two fingers into her while his thumb continued its assault on her clit. 

Byleth knew she should have stopped this and headed to his room that was only a short walk away, but it felt so good out under the stars with the evening breeze. Rarely had she seen anyone in this area, especially at night. What was the harm? Her fingers toyed with him causing her to smile at his sigh against her forehead. She adored the sound of his voice when he was intimate with her. The hushed timbre was as arousing to her as his actions.

“Come on, sweetheart, you’re almost there,” he whispered against her before capturing her lips when she turned her face toward him. He worked his fingers in and out before driving her to the point he needed her to reach.

Byleth was driven by his touch, his scent, his kiss to a point of pure bliss. She couldn’t help the moan of pleasure that she poured out against his shoulder as her body shuttered with glorious release. 

Sylvain slid down to sit on the edge of the bench. While Byleth moved and perched herself on his lap with her legs curled around him now, she held her panties to the side with one hand, positioned him with the other, and with a quick buck of her hips, drove him into her. He softly moaned as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth while she leaned forward, her hands propped on the back of the bench. His hands tightened around her hips, his head resting back between her hands as his eyes stared up at the darkened sky.

“What are you two doing?” Ashe asked as he approached Annette and Mercedes staring wide eyed at their professor and classmate.

“Sssshhhhh.” Annette wildly flapped her hand at Ashe before pointing to the darkened figures on the bench.

Ashe squinted his eyes now as Dorothea walked up and looked as well. “Who is that? And why are we watching?”

“It’s the professor and Sylvain,” Mercedes supplied quietly. “And they have been cuddling over there for a while now.”

“Oh my,” Dorothea said as she watched the darkened figures move. “I am SO glad that I moved to this class. You all are soooo much more interesting.” She chuckled now. “And they are NOT just cuddling,” she informed.

“You don’t mean,” Ashe was saying now.

“I exactly mean,” Dorothea answered. “Good for them,” she added in a wicked tone.

“Ahh, damn, Byleth,” he sighed. “You feel so hot, and I am gonna….” He let out a long sigh and held her hips still as he emptied into her. His hands moved to grab her head where he pulled her to his lips. “I love you,” he whispered against her cheek.

“I love you, too, Sylvain Gautier,” she replied. “And I am going to make a mess when I pull up,” she warned lifting herself off of him now and moving to sit beside him. She giggled now feeling the wetness between her thighs despite her panties falling back into position. Her fingers moved to tuck him back into his dampened trousers now. “You are a bit messy. But at least you don’t really have too far to go to your room with stairway right there and with your shirt untucked you should be fine.”

“Oh, no. Ummmm, I think you need to look over that way,” he said with a smile, tipping his head indicating the direction in which their audience was standing outside the first-floor dorms.

Her eyes fell on the four people clearly looking in their direction. “Oh, Sylvain, you don’t think they could see, do you?”

“Well, since they are scrambling to go about their own way at the moment, I would say they saw something.” He playfully hugged her now. “How much they could actually make out is anyone’s guess.” 

She poked him in the ribs now. “See what you have done?! How can I face them now without feeling mortified?”

“Mortified? Come on, it’s not that bad.” He pulled her up now. “I’ll walk you to your room so I can help you out should we run into any of them.”

She chuckled now. “Help out? You?” She glanced down now to make sure his shirt was over his trousers just in case incriminating evidence was visible. “I’m sticky and crusty,” she grumbled now as she looked down at her skirt to make sure it was adjusted correctly and not out of place. “I need a bath now.”

“You are not the only one sticky and crusty,” he grabbed her and lifted her into his arms to kiss her. “And if you aren’t careful, I’ll make you even more sticky when we get to your room. Although, I would much rather share the bath with you” he purred into her ear before putting her back down.

She smiled now in spite of herself and readily wrapped her hand around his arm as he extended it to her. No use trying to hide the relationship now, it was not going to be a secret much longer. She only hoped the all details of how it was found out would not accompany the information.

Sylvain felt Byleth slow her step as they spotted Dorothea carrying a tray with a tea setting for three walking their way. “Dorothea,” he greeted as they came closer. “How are you this fine evening.”

Dorothea smiled broadly as her eyes danced from Sylvain to Byleth and back again. “I am doing just fine, Sylvain. But not as well as you two, unfortunately. Just heading to Mercedes’ room for a bit of a tea party.” Her eyes moved to Byleth now. “Girl talk, you know. You are welcome to join us, Professor.”

“Oh, ah…thank you, but I think I will just head to the baths and then turn in early.”

“Too bad,” Dorothea replied. “Perhaps next time.” She started on her way now tossing back. “Good night you two.”

Byleth squeezed Sylvain’s arm now as they continued on their way. “Look what’s happened now. We are going to be the topic of the girl talk, you know.”

“Mmmm-hmmm,” Sylvain answered. “And I would love to hear it. Wouldn’t you?”


End file.
